Final Fantasy: Evolution
by TheLion
Summary: As the heroes of the old Final Fantasies are now retired and happy. It's up to their children to save the world this time. Please R/R, i need some to continue!!!
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy: Evolution  
  
Hey, this story is about the children of the main characters in Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, and X. Each child is pretty famous because of their parents, but when they meet, they have an adventure all their own.  
  
Chapter 1: School Time!  
  
" Sky! Wake Up! It's time for school.you don't want to be late for the first day of school!" as Tifa banged on her son's bedroom door.  
  
"Yea yea.I'm up already.stop screaming!" as Sky, the son of Cloud and Tifa, lazily pulled his sheets off and climbed out of his bed. Sky was 17 and going to Balamb High School, a school they just built during his summer break. This was the grand opening of the school, and people from all over the world were going to attend Sky walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He returned to his messy room and looked for some clothes to wear. After 10 minutes of looking through his closet, he finally found a new red shirt he hadn't worn yet. He got it for Christmas from Uncle Barrett and it still had the price tag on it. The price was obviously covered, but he saw the $3.00 sign anyway. What a cheapo he thought. But he didn't care and tore off the tag and put it on. His mom just bought him some khakis last night, and he decided to wear them too. He put on some shoes and ran downstairs. His dad was already there, sipping some coffee. His dad was the famous Cloud Strife, who with his mom and his friends saved the world from some evil dude. His family was pretty rich, saving the world got some money, but my dad still wanted to work. So he bought Shinra Inc. and was the president of the company. The Shinra Inc. used to be a life sucking evil business, but my dad turned it around.  
  
"Sky.come eat some breakfast." Tifa said as she put some waffles on his plate. Sky sat down and poured some orange juice for himself.  
  
"So Sky, excited going to the new school?" Cloud asked him, putting some syrup on his waffles.  
  
"I guess.no biggy." Sky answered.  
  
"Well, you better get some good grades this year. No slacking, got it? And try to suck up to your teachers.they like that stuff." Cloud said laughing.  
  
"Cloud! Don't be telling our son bad stuff like that!" Tifa said angrily.  
  
"What? It worked for me! How do you think I was in soldier!"  
  
"Dad, you never were, remember! You need to get that head fixed!" "Oh yea.well, do it anyway, you'll get better grades, trust me!"  
  
"Whatever, I gotta go!" Sky said shoving down the rest of his waffles. He got his binder started out the door.  
  
"Sky! Don't you want me to come?" Tifa called after him.  
  
"NO! I'll be fine ma!" Cloud answered back.  
  
"Oh alright.call me if there's a problem. Give me a kiss."  
  
Sky kissed his mom, waved bye to his dad, and ran outside. He opened the garage, grabbed his skateboard, and started off. The new school was real close to his house, unlike his old school. Angelo High School was all right, but the teachers were all dummies. It was like they were dogs or something. As he crossed the street, he saw two of his old high school friends. It was Biggs and Wedge! They were going to the new school too and he decided to walk with them.  
  
"Hey, Biggs! Wedge! How's it going man?" Cloud called as he jumped off his board and ran to them.  
  
"It's cool man.you?" Biggs answered. Biggs and Wedge were best friends since Kindergarten. Every time you saw them, they were always together.  
  
"I'm good.so.how was your summer?" Sky asked.  
  
"It sucked! We got in trouble for sneaking in the Cait Sith Casino. The cops got us and we had wake up at 6am everyday and do community service." Wedge answered.  
  
"Damn, that must've sucked. Why were you there anyway?"  
  
"We needed some cash so we could buy a SphereCam. A new model just came out, but we were broke." Biggs answered.  
  
"Why didn't you get a summer job like everybody else?"  
  
"I don't know, gambling seemed much more funner." Wedge said.  
  
"It's much more fun you idiot!" Biggs shouted.  
  
The three of them finally reached the school. It was huge and the school colors were obviously blue and silver, as those two colors were painted on all the buildings. He got a letter in the mail a week before, telling him where to go. A map was also given and he pulled it out of his binder. Wedge had to use the bathroom so Sky separated from his two friends. He walked through the halls, following the map to where the quad was. There was supposed to be an assembly there, for the newcomers. He finally found it and squeezed through the crowd of students. He found a seat next to some guy named Baki. He recognized him from his old high school, but never really talked to him. They started to talk about summer, when the principal came out and signaled them to quiet down.  
  
"Welcome students! Please settle down! Yes, welcome!" the man said as he turned on the microphone.  
  
"Hello, I am Principal Cid! Welcome to the new Balamb Highschool!" The students began to cheer and shout. Principal Cid again signaled the students to settle down and began to speak.  
  
"You students are very lucky to have been chosen to attend this fine school. The best teachers around the world are here to help me cram knowledge into your brains. You'll learn many things this year, and I want you to give it 110%. This school was built to help teach the talented."  
  
Sky didn't hear the rest of the speech as fell asleep in his chair. The man was boring and Sky couldn't help it. He began to dream about lollipops and girls when he was awaken. He opened his eyes and looked around. The quad was empty and he was face to face with Principal Cid. 


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Starts

Chapter 2: Trouble Begins  
  
Sky looked into the eyes of Principal Cid's eyes. He didn't look very happy to him.  
  
"So, someone decided to take a nap?" Principal Cid began to say.  
  
"I'm really sorry.I was tired from studying all night sir!" Sky said.  
  
"Studying? For what? School just started 10 minutes ago. If you were awake, I'm sure you would've noticed."  
  
Sky used that line often when he was under pressure; he forgot that school didn't even start yet. He apologized again and asked if he could go to class.  
  
"Very well, school is very important, remember that. Just curious, what's your name?  
  
"Sky Strife sir" he answered.  
  
"Sky Strife? Cloud's son? I can't believe it. You look just like him! I wasn't sure, but I now I know. I was friends with him when he saved the world!"  
  
"Really? I never heard of you" Sky asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, I know, I asked the papers not to reveal my name. I wanted to become a teacher, and help kids, but all the publicity would ruin that. My students would look at me as a hero, not a teacher.  
  
"Oh.I understand, but why did you tell me"  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's been bottled inside of me for so long, I thought this was the perfect time to tell somebody. But this is between us, okay?"  
  
"Of course!" Sky said.  
  
"Very well, back to your class. It's the first day so you're not in any trouble, but don't do it again, you hear?"  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Sky said happily. He waved bye to Principal Cid and ran out of the quad area. He pulled out his binder and took out his schedule. 1st period was Art. What fun he thought sarcastically. He searched the halls for about 5 minutes and finally found it. Room 303. He opened the door cautiously and peeked inside. Students were standing up against the far wall. The teacher was calling out names and giving them their assigned seats. "Pepper, Daniel? Are you here?" the teacher called out. The teacher was a woman, about in her 30's she thought. She looked pretty strict.  
  
"Right here maam!" a red head boy called out.  
  
"Please sit at Table 4 next to Oprah Kinfrey." The teacher said. The boy sat down and started to talk to the girl next to him.  
  
There were only 6 people left against the wall. The teacher began to call out names again.  
  
"Silver, Taira? Are you here?"  
  
"Present!" the girl called out.  
  
"Good, please sit at Table 2" the teacher said.  
  
"Sky Strife?" the teacher finally called.  
  
"Over here!" Sky shouted as he opened the door and went inside. Everybody looked at him as he entered. He apologized and told her that Principal Cid already knows why he was late.  
  
"Oh, that's good then. Please sit at Table 5, the empty table."  
  
"Alright class, back to roll call. Terra Tribal? Are you here?"  
  
"Here!" a girl answered as she stepped forward. She seemed familiar he thought. He knew he heard that name somewhere.  
  
"Ahhh..the famous daughter of the famous hero. You can join your friend Sky there. I'm sure you have plenty to talk about." The teacher said sarcastically. He knew he heard it somewhere before, it was the daughter of the famous Zidane and Dagger! Well, she sure looks a lot like her mom, which is a good thing he thought. The teacher finally finished roll call and started the class with a lecture about her-self and her life. After about a boring 30 minute speech about how she drew pictures of cows, she finally finished and gave the rest of the class free time. Sky looked around to see a familiar face, but the whole class seemed to come form other schools. He glanced at Terra, she seemed sad so he asked what was the matter.  
  
"Oh.nothing." She droned.  
  
"Come on! Whenever someone asks someone if something's wrong, and they say nothing, that means there's something wrong and not nothing!" Sky said.  
  
"HUH?" Terra asked as she tried to figure out what the hell he was saying.  
  
"Uh.nothing!" Sky said embarrassedly.  
  
At that moment the bell rang and Sky leaped out of his seat and ran out the door. What an idiot he thought to himself. The one chance to meet a great looking girl like that and he blows it! He had 10 minutes to get to 2nd period, but he decided to get there early and sit in the classroom. He pulled out his schedule from his pocket and looked at it. He had Weapon Defense 2 next. Even in a public school, students had to learn weaponry. Unlike the Balamb Garden or Trabia, this school also focused on education and not all battle. Weapon Defense 2 was in room 509 on the 2nd floor. He swam through the crowd of students and finally reached his classroom. He opened the door, but the classroom was empty, so he waited out on the hall. As he waited he already saw a student getting in trouble by a teacher.  
  
"I didn't do it Mrs. Midgara! I swear!" a blond headed kid said as the teacher held his arm and pulled him through the halls.  
  
"Don't you lie to me Zedd Dincht! I saw you putting the stink bomb under the floormat! This is not good for your first day!" the teacher sneered.  
  
"Alright! I did it! I'm sorry!" Zedd tried to persuade.  
  
"I know your kind! Just because your parents are famous you think you can break the rules!" the teacher said nastily.  
  
"If it wasn't for my parents you wouldn't be here you old hag!"  
  
"That's it.we'll see what Principal Cid has to say!"  
  
The teacher pulled him through the halls and out of sight. He's in big trouble Sky thought. But he got in trouble and Principal Cid was pretty lax with him. Maybe he'll let him go too. The bell finally rang for 2nd period and the crowd of students disappeared: each one hurrying to their classes. Finally the teacher appeared and opened the door for his awaiting students. Sky thought he looked familiar too. Red coat, long blade, sunglasses, he was Auron! The students entered and Sky sat down in the front seat. He was still amazed that the great Auron was teaching him.  
  
"Welcome to Weapon Defense 2! My first name is Auron so call me Auron, got it? Okay.umm.forget roll call, we need to get right down to business!" Auron went behind his desk and pulled out his sword. It was gorgeous.The sword was very sharp and powerful. The students just stared at him as he walked back around his desk and faced the students.  
  
"You there, what's your name?" Auron said as he pointed to Sky?  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah you! Name!"  
  
"Sky Strife sir."  
  
"Strife eh? Aren't Cloud's boy?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, since your dad saved the world and all, how about dodging this!" Auron jumped up and aimed his blade straight at Sky. 


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch

Chapter 3: Lunch  
  
As the legendary Auron jumped into the air with his mystical blade, Sky just stared. He didn't know what to do. His instincts took over and Sky stepped back and leaped back at Auron. Auron, surprised with Sky's retaliation lowered his sword and landed right in front of Sky. Sky however was still in midair with his foot inches away at Auron's face. SMACK! Auron flew back as Sky's foot made contact with Auron's face.  
Sky landed on his feet and went into a battle stance. His eyes were focused on Auron and his breathing was getting faster. What have I done he thought? I just hit my own teacher!!! Sky straightened himself up and looked Auron. Auron stood up and began clapping.  
  
"HAHA! I knew it! I knew you had it inside of you!" Auron laughed as he dusted off his shirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to! I just reacted like that, I don't know why!" Sky tried to apologize.  
  
"No apologizes necessary! That's what I wanted you to do, but I didn't expect it so hard, and in my nice face you know! Haha!" Auron continued.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sky still tried to apologized.  
  
"It's okay! Don't' worry too much. Now class, did you see that? That's what I want you to learn. That was the whole point of this class. You need you learn how to defend yourself. Sky, take a seat."  
  
Sky walked back to his seat, on the way his classmates were congratulating him and asking how he did it. Sky just smiled and sat down. He felt pretty good, but he didn't understand what caused him to do that. Auron ordered the rest of the class to go to the back of the room and choose a partner. They were going to do defense drills. Sky didn't know anybody in the class so he just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a kid went up to him and asked him to be his partner.  
  
"Uh, sure!" Sky said.  
  
"Cool.the names Seifer Leonhart!" the guy said.  
  
"Seifer.Leonhart? Aren't you." Sky began to ask.  
  
"Yea Yea, the son of the dudes that saved the world. I get it all the time. And I shouldn't be talking, Mr. Sky Strife!" Seifer shot back.  
  
"Haha, yea, I get it too."  
"So.Sky, what kinda name is that?" Auron rudely asked.  
  
"Haha, my mom named me. She thought Cloud in the Sky thing, you know?"  
  
"Oh, I get it, pretty clever. My mom named me too. After my Godfather. Anyways, nice moves back there!" Seifer complimented.  
  
"Oh, haha, thanks, I didn't even know what I was doing. Just a reflex I guess. Oh hey, Auron's saying something." Sky told Seifer. Auron began to tell the class what to do.  
  
"Alright class, got your partners? Alright, good! Now, I want you to take your partners and try to grab them. Not too hard alright? Just try to and the other one has to fight back. No flying kicks in the face either!" Auron laughed.  
  
The class laughed at his joke and began the exercise. Sky and Seifer was getting pretty good at it. Finally, the bell rang and Sky and Seifer left the door. Lunch was next, Sky's favorite period. He and Seifer went to the cafeteria and got in line. The cafeteria was pretty crowded and after they got their food, they sat down at an empty table. Seifer was his first friend here Sky thought.  
  
"Hey, I'll trade you my green beans for your pudding!" Seifer asked.  
  
"Hell no! I hate green beans!"  
  
As they continued to eat their lunch, a girl walked up to them and asked them if she could sit with them. The tables were getting full and she had no place to sit.  
  
"Sure! Names Seifer! You?"  
  
"Uhh.Laura, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Sky. You new here too?"  
  
"Yea, we just moved from Alexandria City."  
  
"Alexandria City! Holy Potatoes! What were you doing there?" Seifer asked. Alexandria City was known for its fine arts and music. Only the most sophisticated people go there. Museums and other educational aftifacts line the streets.  
  
"Yea, my mom was a teacher for the Vivi Orunitia School of Black Magic." Laura replied. "She's going to teach down here now."  
  
"Cool, who is she?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Quistis Trepe."  
  
"You're Laura Trepe? You're mom is Quistis Trepe?" Seifer asked. He was in shock and had the biggest crush on Quistis ever since he grew into puberty. "You don't remember me? We used to play when were little. Then you're mom moved. It's me.Seifer Leonhart."  
  
"Seifer? Really? Wow, what are the odds of me sitting down here with another child of a hero, haha."  
  
"Make that two.Children of Heroes." Sky interrupted.  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Strife. Ring a bell?"  
  
"Oh.I know you! You're dad is Cloud Strife. Cool, but this is pretty weird meeting all you guys in the same school. "Are there anymore of us?"  
  
"I met Terra Tribal. That's it really I think." Sky said.  
  
"You met Terra Tribal!?!? Dude.she's like so super firkin hot!" Seifer gasped. Just as Seifer said that, the bell rang for lunch to end.  
  
"What class you guys got?" Sky asked them both.  
  
"I have Geometry, what a drag!" Seifer replied.  
  
"I have Black Magic, but my mom isn't teaching, thank God!" Laura said.  
  
"Cool, I have Black Magic also. We should go I guess. See ya later Seifer." Sky said.  
  
"Man, why do you always get the girls! First, you meet Terra Tribal.then you getta class with Quistis Trepe's daughter!"  
  
"I have a name you know!" Laura cried.  
  
"Not really, you're just Quistis Trepe's daughter to me. Peace out!" Seifer laughed. The lunchroom cleared and all was left was the cook.  
  
"No Thank you??? Me cook Oglop Burgers and me get no thank yous?" the very large and long tongued chef asked herself. 


End file.
